Metroid (film)
Metroid is a 2012 American CG/animated action sci-fi film by Universal Pictures and directed by Jon Favreau. It the second installment in the Nintendo Cinematic Universe. It is to be released on September 16th, 2012. The premise is an orphan girl named Samus, who was originally from K-2L, who grows up Zebes, a planet that is inhabited by Chozos, who trained her to be the ultimate fighter. But when an alien race, led by Mother Brain, threatens to invade Samus’ new home planet, she must fight to save the world that raised her from destruction. The film is shown in 3 adventures, one with Samus and her team having to fight Ridley, and them clearing out a Metroid infestation. Samus Aran is portrayed by Scarlett Johansson. Plot The film begins showing Samus’ origin. Samus Aran is a baby girl who once lived on planet K-2L, but her peaceful life ended when an alien race led by Mother Brain attacked her planet, destroying every living thing on it. But the Chozo managed to arrive to get Samus, the last surviving creature on the planet, to safety before the planet was completely destroyed. They took her to their planet Zebes, and raised her to become the ultimate fighter. Years later, Samus is now 26, she leaves the planet to join the Federation Police. Once there, she meets her teammates, Steve (Tom Cruise), RX-7, a battle robot with human emotions (Samuel L. Jackson), and Anthony Higgs (Mike McGuillicuty) receives a brand new exo-suit, and sets off on her first mission: To stop a Space Pirate invasion on a FP base. Samus arrives and battles the Space Pirates, and with the help of her team, wards them off. The Federation Police are very impressed by Samus’ performance and hire her full time. Soon, Samus is sent on various missions, such as clearing out Metroid infestations on Planet Zoid, and defeating the evil Ridley Meanwhile, two of the Space Pirates report to their master, The Mother Brain. Mother Brain is angry about how a woman with an exo-suit to ruin their plans. So, she kills both the Space Pirates. Mother Brain decides it’s time for a backup plan. It’s time to invade Zebes once and for all. She uses her mind powers to take control of the Metroids that she holds captive, and orders them and the Space Pirates to attack Zebes. Eventually, the Space Pirates and Mother Brain invade the planet, destroy Chozo City, Zebes’ capital city, and make the Chozo their slaves. Samus is distressed by the news and says that they have to go to save Zebes. Samus convinces the Federation to let her and her team fight to save the planet, and Samus and the team head onto Planet Zebes. Samus and her team manage to make it to the ruins of Chozo city, but they are ambushed by an army of Space Pirates. Samus and the team do battle against the Space Pirates and Metroids, but the Space Pirates send in a giant monster they control: Kraid. Samus and her team fight Kraid, but the weapons are useless. They realize they have to shoot the eyes to expose Kraid’s weakness in the mouth. They do it, and they manage to kill Kraid. Finally, Samus confronts Mother Brain and fights her. Mother Brain uses her mind beams to fight Samus. The team decides that only a well placed shot in Mother Brain’s open eye can kill her. Samus has only one missile, and she has to use it wisely. She targets the eye carefully, trying to dodge Mother Brain’s attacks, and hits Mother Brain’s eye, killing the evil brain for good. The Chozos thank Samus for her bravery and reward her with the medal of honor. The Federation Police offer Samus the ability to return to base, but Samus decides not to, saying she wants to become a bounty hunter. In a post credits scene, we see Samus get recruited to join “Operation: Smash”, hinting at a Super Smash Bros. (film), coming soon. Production Following the success of the box-office hit, Super Mario Bros. (2012 film), Universal decided to make a franchise of films, continuing it with a Metroid movie. They convinced Scarlett Johansson to play Samus, and they got Jon Favreau, director of ''Iron Man ''and ''Cowboys and Aliens ''to direct. The screenplay was completed on May 1, 2012. Release The film will be released on September 16, 2012. Reception 9009 Rated gave it 8/10 or 4 stars. The movie was great and mostly tolerable. It gave some relation between videogames. Though adding Ridley would've been great. Kraid can be in but Ridley has been in nearly everything Metroid. SPOILER been warned The Super Smash Bros film had him but we wanted Ridley in a Metroid film seperatly and if a second is made, than he should be included. =Box Office= The film earned $320,265,781 worldwide, as of October 13, 2014 Soundtrack Category:Nintendo Cinematic Universe Category:2012 Category:Films Category:Metroid (series) Category:Sci-Fi Films Category:Adventure Films Category:Action Films Category:Metroid Films Category:Rated PG Films